


i put a spell on you (because you're mine)

by jessicawhitly



Series: and now i see daylight [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly
Summary: “Putting a spell on me, witchy woman?” he asks, and his wife merely arches an eyebrow, her witch’s hat slightly cockeyed where she’s settled on the couch.“Is it working?” she asks, and Hopper feels warmth pool in his chest, grin softening as he looks at her.“You’ve never needed a spell for me to fall for you, darlin’,” he answers, tugging her to her feet and against him, feeling her wrap her arms around his waist as she pressed her chin to his chest, looking up at him.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Series: and now i see daylight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	i put a spell on you (because you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this out for Halloween, but didn't have the free time until now, so sorry it's late! This story is set in Jessie verse for the convenience, in all honesty, as she's really only a cameo before Joyce and Hopper get it on, but I do plan on seeing more stories in this verse in the future! Title is from the Screamin Jay Hawkins song (though I was listening to the Hocus Pocus version as I wrote this, full disclosure).

There are still traces of costume makeup smeared on Jessie’s cheeks as Hopper settles her into her bed; he winces as she burrows into her pillow, and when he glances down at his shirt, he finds the black streaks from where she’d fallen asleep there as well. The two year old had been a Dalmatian puppy for Halloween, while Will and El had both been firefighters to take her trick or treating around town, Joyce and Hopper following but mostly allowing the kids to wander a few houses ahead.

The toddler shifts, wrapping her arms around her stuffed bobcat and snuffling slightly before heaving a final heavy sigh and settling. Hopper’s lips quirk, watching his daughter dream for another few moments before he quietly closed the door, leaving only a sliver open before he headed back down the hall towards the living room.

The radio is on as he enters the room, and he can’t help but grin at the song choice.

“Putting a spell on me, witchy woman?” he asks, and his wife merely arches an eyebrow, her witch’s hat slightly cockeyed where she’s settled on the couch.

“Is it working?” she asks, and Hopper feels warmth pool in his chest, grin softening as he looks at her.

“You’ve never needed a spell for me to fall for you, darlin’,” he answers, tugging her to her feet and against him, feeling her wrap her arms around his waist as she pressed her chin to his chest, looking up at him.

“Jessie out?” she asked, voice soft, and Hopper nods, tugging the hat off her head and tossing it aside so he can brush his fingers through her hair.

“Don’t be too mad when you see what her pillow looks like tomorrow,” he replies, and Joyce’s eyebrow lifts. Hopper shrugs, pointing at a spot on his shirt. “May not have gotten all her spots off.”

Joyce rolls her eyes fondly.

“Laundry day’ll be fun this week,” she deadpans, and Hopper snorts as they sway to the music, Joyce playing with the badge still pinned to his uniform. “The kids called, they’re spending the night at Dustin’s, and Jonathan’s staying at Nancy’s.”

“The house to ourselves? God it really must be a holiday,” Hopper murmurs, and Joyce half-heartedly smacks at him, hiding her smile in his chest.

“We still have a child in the house, y’know,” she reminds him, and Hopper scoffs, the hands settled on her waist slipping further down until he can palm her ass.

“Jessie sleeps like the dead, you know that as well as I do, and she ate so much sugar at the Wheelers that the crash will have her out until at least 8 tomorrow morning,” Joyce’s eyebrows lift higher and higher into her hairline at his logic, teeth sinking into her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle a grin as she shakes her head.

Lifting onto her toes, she tugs his mouth down to hers, sighing when his lips parted for her. Saving himself the crick in his neck, Hopper tightened his grip on her upper thighs and lifted her easily, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers sinking into his hair.

“This is usually easier in our bed,” Joyce tells him lazily, pulling back as she stroked through the hair at the base of his neck, tugging gently and watching as a flush crept up his neck.

“Just taking advantage of the empty house,” he tells her, a smirk playing around his mouth, and Joyce rolled her eyes, nudging at him with the heels of her hands. “Alright, alright, message received.”

Joyce leans in, pressing her mouth to his pulse point as Hopper made his way down the hall; he makes a point to shut their door softly, the lock flicking softly as a safety measure despite his cocky words in the living room, and then he’s turning, pushing Joyce against the dark wood. She gasps, meeting his fervent kiss with equal passion as his body blankets hers, all heat and muscle with only her thin witch’s costume between them as a barrier.

Joyce nudges at him slightly, panting when they part, and begins to attack the buttons of his shirt- he’d simply gone as a police chief in a totally original costume that all the kids had given him shit for, so she’s practiced in getting him out of it. In moments she’s gotten through the buttons, and she tugs the khaki from his pants before pushing the fabric from his shoulders, allowing it to flutter to the floor.

Her fingertips skim over the bare skin of his forearms and shoulders as his mouth moves over her neck, nipping lightly enough not to leave marks but spiking the heat in her stomach with each bite. His hands ruck the hem of her dress up, fingers scorching the skin of her inner thighs with each stroke, and Joyce moans as one of his hands slid up to cup her, pressing into the damp skin of her panties.

“Off,” she manages to pant before he leans in to kiss her again, and together they pull the satiny black dress over her head, and Hopper tosses it into a corner, leaving her in a strappy black corset contraption that pulls the breath from Hopper’s lungs.

“Oh, this is new,” he says hoarsely, and Joyce nods, fingers skimming down her own sides, tugging at a few of the straps.

“Bought it special. Since I’m the one who told the kids to stay at Dustin’s tonight,” she whispers conspiratorially, unable to help the grin her lips curl into, and Hopper lets out a surprised laugh, his own lips curling up into a matching smile.

“Five years and you still surprise the hell outta me,” he murmurs before he leans in to kiss her, licking into her mouth as she arched into him, rubbing her hips against his. With a turn, he tossed her into the middle of their bed, and joined her once he’d lost his pants, leaving himself in only a pair of tented boxers.

Joyce reached for him, but Hopper shook his head; she frowned, watching as he laid back, pushing the pillows aside until he was flat on the bed and then he beckoned for her.

“Hop, I’m gonna squash you,” Joyce shakes her head, but Hopper just tugs on her hand, pulling her forward on his chest.

“Joyce, you’re light as a feather, and we never have the quiet house to do this- and I _really _want to,” heat blends with the near puppy dog look in his eyes, and Joyce relents under her own arousal that she can feel pooling between her thighs. She shuffles forward, moving until her cunt hovers right over Hopper’s jaw, and then wraps her fingers around the bars of their headboard. His fingers shove the fabric of her panties aside before slipping through the evidence of her arousal, tugging a groan from him as she whimpers, swaying into his touch.

Lowering herself onto him, his tongue swiped a path up her slit, gathering up her arousal before he pressed the tip to her clit, making her jerk and press into him harder. She gasped, hips rocking as they found a rhythm together; he surged up as she pressed down, his hands gripping her hips tightly to control the speed.

Joyce’s fingers gripped the headboard tighter, and her hips rocked down into Hopper’s face as she let out another soft curse, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. His tongue caught her clit on the next swipe up, pulling a sharp moan from her as her rhythm sped up, her knuckles turning white as she gripped harder.

One hand slid down, twining in Hopper’s hair and tugging lightly, trying to balance herself as the heat in her stomach began to boil over, spreading through all her limbs.

“I’m- I’m close,” she whimpered, breath escaping her lungs as Hopper slid first one, then two fingers inside as he applied pressure with his tongue to her clit. “Oh- _fuck_\- Hop, I’m-”

She cuts herself off as a shiver arches her back, eyes slipping shut as both hands smack against the headboard to keep herself upright. Her chest heaves as she works to catch her breath while Hopper’s hands smooth up her thighs in gentle, soothing circles, and she drops one hand to stroke over his head, nails scratching lightly.

When she feels like her legs are more stable, she moves to lay beside him, moaning at the taste of herself on his mouth as he kisses her, his fingers tugging insistently at the laces against her skin.

“You’re- Hop, stop, you’re gonna ruin it, let me do it,” Joyce shoves at him, laughing against his mouth, and undoes a hook on the side before removing the panties, kicking them over the side of the bed. Then, she pulls the rest of the contraption over her head and launches it vaguely in the same direction as her underwear before she turns back to Hopper.

Her hands slide down his chest to toy with the hem of his boxers, cupping the straining bulge in her palm and feeling his whole body shake with the groan he lets out at her touch.

“Hair trigger, babe,” he tells her, voice tight, and Joyce presses her mouth to his chest as she works his boxers off his hips. The second the fabric is flung away he’s pulling her up so she can mount his hips, and she slides down onto him with ease, letting out a sigh of relief as he fills her. “God you feel good.”

“Mmm,” she hums, hips rocking forward so she can slide her clit over his pubic bone, ending in a gasp before she sits back, palms sliding up her torso to cup her breasts. Her thumbs tweak her nipples, sending sparks down to where they’re joined, and with a growl Hopper’s batting her hands away so he can replace them with his own.

“So quiet,” he remarks softly, watching her as she continues to move with a leisurely pace over him- one hand’s fallen to hold her hips steady, the other still stroking her nipple to a firm point, pinching gently between his thumb and forefinger. “House is empty, babe. No need to bite your lip so hard.”

The hand at her breast lifts to stroke over her bottom lip gently, and she hadn’t even realized her teeth had sunken into it; it’s habit, picked up from the years of quiet nights with the kids in the house. At the mischief in her husband’s eyes, Joyce picks up the pace, pulling a surprised groan from him and feeling a moan of her build in her chest.

Tipping her head back, she lets the sound collect and spill out, soft but echoing in the space of their bedroom as her hips continued to meet his, speed picking up as heat built in the core of her once more. She slows slightly, wanting to draw it out- it wasn’t often they got nights like this, and it had been too long since they’d even had the time or energy for more than a quickie or hand stuff thanks to the kids going back for senior year and Joyce’s own school workload.

Her eyes pop open at the thumb Hopper strokes over her clit, sending flickers of heat throughout her body as wetness collects where they’re joined, loud in the otherwise quiet of the room.

“Tell me you’re close,” Hopper’s voice is tense, the strokes of his thumb short and sharp as he starts pulling her against him harder with his other hand, clearly close to his breaking point. Joyce can feel her second orgasm cresting, just out of reach; she leans forward, crashing her lips against Hopper’s just as the tidal wave breaks, and she feels herself fall over the edge moments after Hopper spends himself inside of her, filling her with warmth.

She falls to the side when the world rights itself a few moments later, allowing Hopper to pull her to his chest and drag the covers over them before dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

“I should check on Jessie,” she murmurs, though she burrowed further into Hopper’s chest and closed her eyes instead of getting out of bed. He chuckled, stroking a hand down her side before pressing another kiss to her hair.

“I told you- she sleeps like the dead. We won’t hear a peep out of her until she wants to start rifling through her candy bag first thing tomorrow morning.”

“I already stole all her Kit Kats, so I hope she doesn’t go looking for any of those,” Joyce mumbles, already close to sleep, and Hopper snorts, settling in against the pillows and adjusting his wife in his arms.

“Happy Halloween, sweetheart.”


End file.
